


Gideon's Cane

by Shadowed_Oracle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Ficlet, Gen, Technically not an old-school style drabble but probably one by most people's count these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Oracle/pseuds/Shadowed_Oracle
Summary: Gideon wants Gold's cane.
Relationships: Gideon & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Gideon's Cane

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back. I'd been thinking of turning it into an old-school style drabble and getting it down to 100 words but I kind like it how it is. Also I wanted to say I'd published one more thing in 2020.

Gold frowned as he tried to lift his cane but was met with resistance. He looked down and was greeted by his son’s wet, cheeky grin.  
  
“Mine!” Gideon said stoutly.  
  
Gold smiled and crouched down in front of Gideon, gently prying his cane out of his son’s tiny fingers.  
  
The little boy’s lip trembled. “Mine!” He insisted again.  
  
Gold shook his head. “Not yours, Gideon. It's not a toy. I need this because of my bad foot, so I don’t fall over.”  
  
“Giddy-On fall!”  
  
“That’s true. You sometimes fall too, although not as often as you used to," Gold said.  
  
"Giddy-On fall too!" Gideon slapped his hands on his father's knees.  
  
Gold pursed his lips, considering. "Tell you what, would you like a cane of your own just like Papa’s?”  
  
“Yeah!” Gideon shouted, jumping up and down.  
  
Gold smiled and pulled Gideon onto his lap and kissed his cheek. “I think that can be arranged.”  
  
That afternoon they walked to the park together, father and son side by side, Gideon clumsily shadowing every move of his father’s cane with his own miniature one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and feedback are always appreciated.


End file.
